HMG-CoA reductase inhibitors containing a polyhydronaphthyl group as the hydrophobic moiety may be prepared by a multi-step chemical synthesis from the diol lactone which has previously been blocked at the lactone hydroxyl with a silyloxy protecting group or in some cases these compounds may be prepared by chemical modification of the natural products mevastatin and lovastatin. Mevastatin and lovastatin are prepared by a biosynthetic fermentation process.
It would be highly advantageous to have a one step efficient process which could be employed to prepare HMG-CoA reductase inhibitors, such as lovastatin, from the available diol lactone.